Pasiones De Tres
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Rosalie is stuck in the middle when her two lovers are on not speaking terms. Contains Slash.


**_Pasiones De Tres_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight _**

**_Summary- Rosalie is stuck in the middle when her two lovers are on not speaking terms. _**

**_Warnings- Slash, Threesome._**

Today was one of those uncommonly known days in Forks, Washington when it was actually hot and sunny outside. After having left Forks sometime ago, the Cullens had once again not long ago moved back to Forks. The family embraced the mossy green land and the cold wet weather.

Earlier that morning Carlisle had called Forks high school and had gotten his adopted children excused from school. After a long tiring morning Esme had gotten annoyed from the broken items of their household and kicked the vampires and shifters outside to wreak havoc.

The minute the nine supernatural beings stepped outside, Emmett declared war. Jasper, stepped up to the plate and the two began to wrestle. Rosalie rolled her eyes and wandered over to one of the lawn chairs that decorated the back porch. Alice stood in her spot for a second with a dazed look on her face before she smiled and joined Rosalie on the back porch. Edward reached over and grabbed a fully vampired Bella's hand and the two ran, they ran around the huge empty backyard/forest space before climbing a tree and perching themselves so they could over look the Cullen family. The couple shared a kiss before looking over to where their daughter was happily dancing with Seth Clearwater a little off near the edge of the woods. Renesmee was now 16 years old and was in love with Seth. Even though Jacob had imprinted on her, their was no love shared between the two other than family, therefore the imprint was overruled and Renesmee fell in love with Seth. The last of the group was spread out in the middle of the lawn soaking up as much sunshine as he could. Jacob smiled and spread his arms and legs out wider so that he looked like a starfish. His caramel skin shone beautifully from the golden sun shining down on him. Jacob folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

Jacob's eyes flew open when something cold had settle itself across his naked torso. He immediately regretted opening his eyes and quickly snapped his eyes back shut. He heard the person straddling him chuckle, he cautiously opened his eyes letting them adjust to the sparkling little diamonds and the sun. Once he eyes adjusted, Jacob smiled at the beautiful blond above him, he unfolded his arms from above his head and rested his hands on Rosalie's thigh. He stroked the jean covered body part. Rosalie ran her hands up and down his sun bathed chest. Jacob turned his head and noticed, Emmett was still wrestling but he was now fighting Edward and Bella. Jasper had retreated to the porch after pinning Emmett to sit with Alice. Renesmee and Seth had left to go off and do something without the rest of the family. Jacob watched Emmett dodged Bella's attack, and barely dodged Edwards.

"He's sorry Jacob. And when you aren't talking to him it hurts him just as much as it hurts you." Rosalie whispered as she laid her chest against his, she placed a kiss to his neck and absentmindly ran a hand through his short cropped hair.

"I know but it still doesn't matter." He responded and wrapped his arms around Rosalie, stroked the ends of her hair which cascaded down her back.

"Do you even remember what you two where fighting about?" Jacob's silence was enough of an answer for Rosalie. "I leave for a shopping trip for just two weeks and you two destroy our home and now you won't even talk to each other. Yet neither are big enough to admit you even remember what the fight was about. Or to apology."

The only response Rosalie got was a "hmmp" and kiss to the top of her head. Rosalie snuggled her head into his chest and turned her head to watch Emmett get pinned by Edward, Bella had retreated to the safety of one the trees. She knew whatever happened between Jacob and Emmett was affecting him as much as it was affecting Jacob and herself.

Later that night Esme had allowed them to come back inside once the sun and gone down and Carlisle was home. Jacob ate the meal Esme had prepared for him, before herself and Carlisle left for a night out away from the children. Jacob walked into the bedroom he shared with his two lovers, Rosalie and Emmett, he spotted Rosalie on the gigantic bed laying on her stomach, she had a couple magazine spread out around her and her laptop in front of her. He walked over to the bed and kissed her on the cheek, she turned her attention away from the screen to her lover.

"Have you and Emmett made up yet?" Jacob groaned and shook his head. Rosalie had been refusing them sex and kissing, ever since she got back from her shopping spree two weeks ago.

"Then have another nice night in the guest bedroom." She had kicked them both out of their bedroom and made them both live in the guestrooms.

"Fine. Love you." Jacob said before placing a gentle kiss to her forehead and leaving the bedroom. Rosalie frowned as she watched him leave the room. She had honestly meant it when she said it was hurting Emmett and much as it was hurting Jacob but it was also tearing her apart. She closed her lap top and headed down the stairs to the living room where Emmett was sitting watching TV in the dark. The only light in the room was the glow coming from the television. She stood in the doorway for a while just watching him waiting for him to acknowledge her.

"Are you gonna keep staring at me or are you gonna lecture me?" Emmett asked breaking the unnerving silence, without turning his head from the television.

"Are you gonna make up with Jacob anytime. Emmett, damn it **look at me**." She yelled after Emmett didn't answer. Emmett turned his eyes to her, Rosalie pushed herself off the door frame and went over to him. She sat down on the edge of the coffee table, in front of him.

"Emmett, Jacob is hurting as much as you are. It's been two freaking weeks. What the Hell happened that so bad that you two can not even acknowledge each other anymore." Emmett sat silently for a few minutes. Rosalie shook her head she stood up and went to leave the room when she heard Emmett's voice.

"Wait, please don't leave." She froze and turned back around, in all the time she had known Emmett she had never heard him sound so broken or defeated.

"We were watching some movie. It was a mystery suspense one. You know like the crime ones." Rosalie nodded her head and waited for Emmett to continue.

"We just sat in silence as we watched. It was supposed to be some movie about a serial killer on the lose but it was the wrong movie. The one we watched was about a three lovers in a threesome. Two of the lovers were killed and the third one was automatically blamed and arrested. But he claimed he didn't do it. By the end of the movie it was said the man and the woman who had been murder in the most coldest brutal way were lovers long before the third joined. The third joined and the three were deeply and utterly in love. At the end it never did say who killed the couple, the police couldn't find any evidence to convict the third lover so he was released." Rosalie rubbed her temple as she listened to Emmett explain what happened

"The movie ended and we were arguing about the who actually killed the lovers. Some how the movie was soon related to our life and the fight just escalated into a full blown fight. Including objects being thrown and walls being smash." Emmett winced before looking at Rosalie, "Sorry about the house."

"Emmett, I don't care about the house. I care about you and Jacob. Emmett, that is never gonna happen to us. Yes we have been in love a long time before Jacob came along but, we both love Jacob the same amount we love each other. As cheesy as it is Jacob completes us. Okay?" Emmett nodded before lifting his head and stared into Rosalie's eyes.

"I love you." Rosalie smiled and cupped his cheeks in both of her hands.

"I love you too, Emmett. But I'm not kissing you until you and Jacob make up." She threw him a smirk before she ran left the room and went upstairs to their bedroom. She had done her job the rest was up to them.

Jacob slowly slide down the wall outside of the living room. He had come downstairs to get a glass of water before going to sleep but he heard Rosalie yell at Emmett and decided to listen to their conversation. For the first time in two weeks Jacob really got a chance to see how broken Emmett was because of their fight. Jacob got up off the ground and went to the doorway of the living room, Emmett was sitting their with his head in his hands. He wiped his face, before sitting up and looking to where Jacob was standing. The two stared at each other. Jacob swallowed before venturing over to Emmett. When he was close enough Emmett offered him his hand and Jacob grabbed it, Emmett pulled the shape shifter into his lap. Emmett wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into a kiss. Jacob all too happy to be back in his lovers arms, responded to the kiss. Jacob pulled away because of his need for oxygen, he rested his forehead against Emmett's.

"I love you." He whispered placing a small gentle kiss to the vampire's ice cold lips.

"Love you, too." Was the only reply before Jacob was pulled back into a passionate kiss. Standing in the doorway of the living room, Rosalie let out a sigh of relief. She watched her two lovers kiss before Emmett pulled away from Jacob. He scooted Jacob off his lap and stood up, he entwined Jacob's fingers with his own, the two walked over to where Rosalie was standing. Rosalie kissed them both before grabbing Emmett's hand and guided her boys upstairs to their bedroom. They had some making up to do.

"Two weeks to late." Rosalie whispered as she shut their bedroom door.

**_A.H- Hope you enjoyed._**


End file.
